Tales of a Familia
by 0golden0
Summary: Heyo comrades basically this story is going to be from a random Familia and their personal experiences etc, it will rarely mention any characters with significant plot value. My idea behind the story is for you to questions if something was right or wrong and for you to enjoy! This probably won't be a very "pleasant" story, well for some. But I hope you enjoy none the less!


preface

Over a thousand years ago the Gods descended down to the earth, while for many this would have been a down grade but to them this was the opportunity of the millennium. For since the beginning of time the people of the land, their children had been exploring the world and fighting to survive in the ruthless domain they had created to them it was unlimited source of entertainment. Whether it had been setting out on dangerous quests or fighting massive behemoths, whether they died or lived it mattered not. The struggles of their children was intoxicating to them they wanted to experience it first hand, they wanted to witness the rise and fall of heroes.

It was this line of thought, this desire that influenced many of the Gods and Goddesses to leave their heavenly realm, a sanctuary only fit for a deity quite the opposite to what they would find down below. And it was this juxtaposition that elated them beyond belief.

When the Gods "fell" they spread across the lands, albeit only to the already discovered ones as they were here for the thrill of watching and knowing their children after all. Though many of the Gods decided to stay where they had landed, the at the time small settlement besides the _Dungeon_ one of the homes would house savage monsters that terrorized the land.

This small settlement was called Orario.

Orario wouldn't remain small for long those as the congregation of so many gods attracted people from all over. It was soon obtained nicknames along the lines City of the Gods and Center of the World, along with such prestigious titles it became a trade haven as its reputation and population continued to grow exponentially.

Today Orario was one of the largest cities discovered and it would proudly flaunt its flags to anyone around, the city itself was composed of many Familias dabbling in numerous professions such as trade, fishing, alchemy, blacksmithing etc the list goes on. But by far the biggest guilds been the Dungeon diving ones the most dangerous and rewarding line of work, adventures would go into the depths of darkness and mystery in search of wealth, respect and honor. They would slay beasts collect resources and hopefully come out alive (the odds weren't good).

One of the familias in Orario been Zephyrus' a well-developed C rank familia specializing in dungeon diving it was home to 20 members and two gods.

The Zephyrus familia formed over a decade ago its humble beginnings in the form of a desperate god who worked a tedious job and a 6 year old boy who slept in the gutter. But against all odds the duo managed to make the no name partnership into something special. It wasn't easy quite the opposite in fact it was painstakingly hard, emphasis on the pain.

In the decade plus it had taken for Zephyrus to become a respectable name it had accumulated a wild variety of individuals to be a part of its family. Starting with the God itself Zephyrus a dashing individual with an honest heart one that always tried to do well, his joyous personality could lighten up the mood with a click of a finger. Zephyrus was followed by his first and most loyal member Fallon, for those curious his God had given well more declared his name after he had pulled the orphan out of the gutter. Fallon a level 5 human had the looks to but a God to shame and was loyal to a fault, but he was far from what one should wish to be quite the opposite in fact. The third member of the family had been Eurus another God he and Zephyrus would often describe each other as "a brother from another mother" and to put it quite frankly it was true, personality wise they agreed on so many things it was slightly scary although in appearance the two where vastly different where Zephyrus was bulky, Eurus was lanky, where Zephyrus was shorter, Eurus was taller something which he held over his best friends head often.

Next came the Gods most favorite party composed of its 6 next strongest members, beginning with the familia's captain Alexia Alva a female Elf sitting at level 3 she was the healer of the familia, she was a caring person by nature finding it hard to hurt another she put her efforts into helping others instead. She joined along with a male Werewolf by the name Kane Sharye also a level 3 his traits matching up to his heritage those been his untamed appearance and wild personality, not mentioning his unyielding love for Alexia something which he vocally expressed every opportunity he had, something which she ignored…

After these two a pair of twins joined Casey and Sammie Skana both female humans, both level 2. They worked together in harmony complementing each other in every way possible which was relatively important considering they were 2 of the 3 front liners. The third been Patrik Hadger a male dwarf, the little fiend was an absolute riot at parties as soon as he got a drink in his hand the people around him couldn't stop laughing he was an invaluable member both above ground and below. And lastly but not least the newest member to the somewhat prestigious party was a female Cat person by the name Jana Tavin a level 1 supporter/ rear basically she just carried the magic stones and potions because she used a bow, although she would switch with Patrik if they load was becoming too much. The rest of the familia was level 1 to new to have any real attachment to the rest and the main party not willing just yet to take them in unless it was the occasional hunt which they welcomed new members to show them the ropes/rules of their tightly knit family.

The welcomed all to their table though and generally every night was a feast as the Familia now had enough funds to divulge a little. It was quite a festive experience dinner with the Zephyrus Familia as the two gods sitting at either end of the giant table were having digs and jokes with each other, the 19 adventures sat around eating, drinking, laughing and boldly and sometimes completely exaggerating their tales and adventures.


End file.
